


It Happens to Even the Best of Us

by Lovin_me_some_whump



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin_me_some_whump/pseuds/Lovin_me_some_whump
Summary: Peter has been suffering from nightmares and panic attacks since the Vulture incident. Despite everyone's warnings not to, he goes out on patrol when he's exhausted and gets himself hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as an anonymous prompt on Tumblr. I hope I did the great prompt justice. It will have either two or three chapters. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I wake up screaming, in a cold sweat, trapped in my blankets. I gasp for breath as I slowly realize that I am back in my room at the Avengers compound not trapped under tons of rubble from the building the Vulture dropped on me. I throw off the covers not wanting to feel constricted and look over at my clock.  
4:35 A.M. almost two hours before I would have to get up for school, but there is no way I'm going back to sleep now. 

 

I get up and slowly change out of my Storm Trooper onesie into a shirt with the periodic table on it that proclaims "I wear this shirt periodically" and sweatpants. I brush my teeth, run a comb through my hair, and head down to the kitchen. I just can't shake the feeling of being trapped. 

 

After I reach the kitchen, I begin to make myself a breakfast fit for a king, in my opinion anyway. I toast a whole mega pack of cherry jolly rancher pop-tarts, nook two sausage biscuits, and poor myself a large glass of milk to sip on until the coffee is ready. I sit down at the table in the kitchen, have Friday start playing an old episode of Tom and Jerry, and dig in. 

 

As I'm starting on my seventh pop-tart Natasha walks into the room. She smirks and says, "Looks delicious and nutritious." I can tell she's joking about the second part, but she was being honest about the first part because she comes over and snatches a pop-tart. As she chews she watches Tom try to catch Jerry on the TV along with me. "Couldn't sleep?" She asks. 

 

I nod, and continue to eat on my feast. The company is nice, but I really don't feel like talking. She seems to understand that so she simply pulls up a chair next to me, poors us both a cup of coffee, and settles down to watch the simple cartoon with me. I picked it because I didn't want to have to think. I just wanted to relax without having thoughts racing through my head. 

 

After three episodes she gets a phone call and apologizes before having to leave. Her leaving brings back the feeling of being crushed. I am tired and have enough time to take a nap before going to school, but I fight it because I know sleep will only bring back more painful memories and that damn building crushing me over and over again, trapping me until I can't breathe. No, I can't go back to sleep. Not now. I just don't want to go back there. 

 

The other Avengers all trickle in throughout the morning casting worried glances at me. When Mr. Stark sees the dark circles under my eyes, he comes over to talk to me. "What's wrong, kiddo?" He asks in a jovial tone, but I can tell that he is truly concerned.

 

"Just couldn't sleep." I mutter. 

 

The worried expression on his face disappears, and he begins to rub my shoulder. "Well if there is anything I can do to help you sleep or if you just want to talk. I'm always here for you." I nod, and he smiles. I can't tell him about the nightmares. None of the other Avengers have nightmares. I'm already the youngest, the kid, the rookie, I can't seem even weaker by letting them know I have nightmares. It will just confirm that I am the weakest. I can't tell him. Even though it would make me feel better to, I can't. 

 

"I'm good for now. Thanks." I say back in as much of a cheerful tone as I can muster. 

 

He slaps me on the back, and I hide my flinch as he says. "Alright then, kiddo, Happy's waiting outside to take you to school. You don't want to keep him waiting." He says as he hands me my backpack and sack lunch. I stand up and head out of the room as Mr. Stark calls out. " See you later!" and I wave back in response. 

 

All throughout the day, I just can't shake the the feeling of being crushed and slowly suffocated. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this, but I don't know what to do.


	2. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! This has been much longer than a day or two. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

I sit at the counter of the communal kitchen as I eat my ham and swiss on rye. I try to focus on writing my vows for mine and Pepper's wedding (her idea, not mine), but all I can think about is how tired and scared Peter looked yesterday and this morning. Something is wrong with him. I just need to figure out what, before he gets himself hurt. 

 

My phone rings, and I look at the caller ID. It's from Steve. I accept the call, make it into a video call, put on my.most cocky grin, and start speaking. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. He is unable to speak to you right now. If you would like to make an appointment with the dashingly handsome, playboy, billionaire-" 

 

"Alright, we get it. You think to much if yourself and don't want to talk to us. We just have one question." Sam comes up from behind Steve, and says. 

 

Steve chuckles and rolls his eyes as he says. "Pepper asked us to come pick up our suits for the wedding. The tailor set back two different sets for us to choose from. We can't decide, and Pepper told us to call you. Soooo?" He holds up. Two suits. One is hunter green with pin stripes in a lighter shade of green, with a pink flower in the pocket, matching pants, a lime green dress shirt underneath, and a dark brown tie. The second one is purple with a dark purple flower, matching pants, a white dress shirt with a ruffle at the top, and a simple dark purple ribbon tied in a bow in place of a tie. "Which one?" Steve asks.

 

I look at them both, and decide. "Put them both back. They're ugly." Sam snorts in agreement. "I do have a question for you though." Steve nods for me to go ahead. "Has Peter said anything to you about something being wrong? He hasn't been himself recently, as I'm sure you've noticed, and I'm afraid something may be seriously wrong, and I don't want him to get hurt because he's so tired that his reflexes are slower. So, has he mentioned anything?"

 

After a moment of thought they shake their heads simultaneously, and Sam speaks. "No, he hasn't mentioned anything, but you're right if something is wrong it should be addressed sooner rather than later before he gets himself hurt." 

 

"I'll talk to him, after he gets back from school. Thanks, guys." We say goodbye, and I hang up. Whatever's going on with Peter, I'm going to find out what it is one way or another, but I still hope that Peter will realize that he needs help and come to me with the problem himself. 

 

...........................................................................................................

(Peter's POV)

 

I trudged through the morning after waking up in the middle of the night due to the nighmares again. I know the others could tell something was wrong, but I kept pushing them away. I know that I need help, but I don't want to seem weak. None of the other Avengers have nightmares. 

 

"Peter!" I hear Ned yell into my ear as MJ throws a wadded up napkin at my head. I must have fallen asleep at the lunch table. 

 

"What's with the droopy eyes, Peter? Am I not interesting enough for you?" MJ asks as she quirks up an eyebrow at me. 

 

I look at her tiredly. "I just haven't been sleeping well. I'll be fine after I get some rest." Neither her nor Need seem entirely convinced by my answer, but they both drop it for the rest of the day.

 

The rest of school passes in a blur of me getting yelled at by teachers for falling asleep, but none of them give me detention. After school is over, and I've already said goodbye to MJ and Ned, I decide to go out for an hour at most on patrol. I have to do something. I can't let innocent people get hurt because I can't get over a few nightmares.

 

I've been groggily swinging around the city stopping a few muggings and car thefts for almost an hour, and I've just decided to swing back to the compound when I see five men in all black robbing an armored transport truck and making the security guards hand over all the money at gun point. I have to stop it. I can't let them get hurt.

 

I swing down and land stealthily on the ground behind one of the men. I tap him on the shoulder and am about to spout off some quip about not stealing money when my Spidey senses go crazy, but it's too late. A fiery pain tears through my abdomen and leg. I cry out and fall to the ground. I guess the lack of sleep finally cought up to me. Oh, well. At least if I'm dead I won't have any more nightmares. 

 

I gasp out one last shaky, wet breath, and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! And as always, I accept prompts here and on my Tumblr, @peterparkerwhump. If you're the one who requested this please tell me how I did. Or even if you're not, please do it anyway so that I can continue to improve my writing. :D


End file.
